House Trant
House Trant is a small Vandal House that lives in the Kingdom of Lucerne and operates itself out of the House Vaith seat of Vaegril. House Trant is the banner house of House Vaith of whom they were commanded to follow when House Martell gave House Vaith the command of Sunspear's defenses, and second their leadership since House Martell was infused in both Sunspear, and Lucerne and couldn't be in both places at the same time. Their words are "So End Our Foes", and this is due to the fact that during the reign of Doban Martell they had gained the reputation of being an elite fighting force that was to be always trusted in eliminating their enemy. They blazon their shields with azure, a hanged man, sable, and this an icon to the fact that several of their members were hung during the Bloody Supper. House Trant was founded along the same time as House Sand, and their family had sent its entire male line to the War in Arnor where they fought alongside House Vaith during the battles that followed. After becoming a dependable member of the House Vaith battle plans their leader in Brendan Trant was knighted during the Battle of Fornost and following this became the sworn house of House Vaith. They would become a sizeable house during the days following the War in Arnor but then suddenly they were devestated by the Bloody Supper which killed many members of the family, and left them broken as a fighting force as they had died in order to help various members of their lord house escape the city. Their sacrifice was not forgotten and when Sunspear was handed over to House Vaith they took their most loyal banner house with them, and put House Trant in control of the military of Sunspear of which gave them a huge amount of power. History Early History House Trant was founded along the same time as House Sand, and their family had sent its entire male line to the War in Arnor where they fought alongside House Vaith during the battles that followed. After becoming a dependable member of the House Vaith battle plans their leader in Brendan Trant was knighted during the Battle of Fornost and following this became the sworn house of House Vaith. They would become a sizeable house during the days following the War in Arnor but then suddenly they were devestated by the Bloody Supper which killed many members of the family, and left them broken as a fighting force as they had died in order to help various members of their lord house escape the city. Their sacrifice was not forgotten and when Sunspear was handed over to House Vaith they took their most loyal banner house with them, and put House Trant in control of the military of Sunspear of which gave them a huge amount of power. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Noteable Members Family Members * † Brendan Trant. Died during the Battle of Lyons * † Kryden Trant. Died during the Battle of Lyons ** † Heather Trant. Died of sickness ***(Ser) Meryn Trant **** † Shellia Trant. Died of sickness *****(Ser) Ian Trant *****(Ser) Michael Trant ******Gloria Trant (Gloria Delonia) ******Tessa of Vaegril *******Michael Snow *****Freshia Trant ***** † Deyla Trant. Killed during the Lucernian Civil War ***(Ser) Pate Trant ***Trellia Trant *** † Rodrick Trant. Died during the Battle of Lyons Other Noteables Category:Houses in Sunspear Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Banner House of House Vaith